Harmony And Love
by wildcats2016
Summary: Gabriella is in love with Troy and wishing she was his girlfriend. Troy is dating Shelly who wants to take the next step in the relationship, but he is not ready to take that step with her. Then Troy meets Gabriella and starts spending time with her while his girlfriend Shelly is out of town. What Troy does not know is that Shelly is cheating on him with Mike her partner.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and Shelly were having lunch. Shelly told Troy that she was going on a business trip for two weeks. Troy was happy to here that his girlfriend Shelly was going to be gone. Troy asked Shelly when she was leaving for the airport. Shelly told Troy that she was leaving in two hours for the airport. So they finish eating their lunch. Troy took Shelly home and then went to see his friend Chad.

Gabriella and Taylor arrived at the cafe and went inside. They order their drinks and went to find a table. Once they found a table to sit at, they went to get their drinks. They sat down at the table and start drinking their drink. Taylor asked Gabriella what she was thinking about. Gabriella told her friend Taylor that she is thinking about Troy and wishing she was his girlfriend. Taylor told Gabriella that Troy has a girlfriend right now. Gabriella said to her friend Taylor that she knows that.

Troy called Chad and had him meet him at the cafe. A few minutes later Chad had arrive at the cafe. Chad asked Troy what was up. Troy told Chad that Shelly was leaving on a business trip for two weeks. Chad then asked Troy why he is happy about that. Troy told his friend Chad that Shelly has been trying to get him to take the next step in their relationship. Chad told Troy that he should tell Shelly that he is a virgin and not wanting to take that step yet. Troy told Chad that he had told Shelly he was not ready to take that step yet. Troy told Chad that he has not told Shelly that he is a virgin. Chad asked Troy why he had not told Shelly that he was a virgin yet. Troy said to Chad that he is a afraid how she will react to it.

Troy told Chad that he wants to lose his virginity to the person he really loves. Chad told Troy that he gets that he wants to wait till it is with a person he loves. So they went into the cafe and got their drinks. After they got their drinks, they went to sit at the table. Chad and Troy were talking , when he saw Taylor sitting at a table that was not far from them. Troy notice that his friend Chad had gotten quiet. Troy then turn around to see what Chad was looking at. Troy saw that Chad was staring at Taylor. Troy then saw Gabriella sitting with Taylor and he could not keep his eyes off of her.

Gabriella and Taylor were talking, when she saw Troy come into the cafe with his friend. Gabriella saw them get their drinks and then go to the table that was close to them. Gabriella then saw Chad staring at her friend Taylor. Taylor turn around see what Gabriella was staring at and saw her looking at Troy. Taylor then notice that Chad was staring at her. So Taylor stared back at Chad.

A few minutes later Troy and Chad walked over to the table where Gabriella and Taylor were sitting at. They asked the girls if they could join them. Gabriella and Taylor told Troy and Chad that they could join them. So Troy sat next to Gabriella, while Chad sat next to Taylor. The four of them did some talking. They decided to hang out together that day. So they left the cafe and went to the park for a little bit.

So they arrived at the park and went to sit on the bench. So they continued their talk. Chad and Taylor were getting to know each other. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to go for a walk around the park for a while. Gabriella told Troy she would love to go for a walk with him. So they left Chad and Taylor to talk and went for a walk. While Troy and Gabriella were walking, they did some more talking. Then Troy asked Gabriella if she would go out with him to dinner that night. Gabriella told Troy that she would love to go out to dinner with him.

Shelly had finish packing her suitcases and took them down stairs. She made sure that she had everything she would need on the business trip. So she took her suitcases to her car and put them in the back seat. Then she made sure that she had her house key and then locked the house up. Shelly went to her car and got into it. She pulled out of her drive way and was on her way to the airport. A few minutes later she arrived at the airport and park her car in the airport garage. She got out of it and took her suitcase out from the back seat. She locked her car up and then picked her suitcases up. She went inside the airport and meant her partner Mike. They got their tickets and went to sit down to wait for their plane to be called.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry this chapter seems short. This story will have 12 or 14 chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy and Gabriella walked back to where they had left Chad and Taylor. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his and felt a spark go through him. Gabriella was happy holding Troy's hand and she had felt the same spark too. They made it back to Chad and Taylor. Chad and Taylor had exchange phone numbers. Chad asked Taylor if she would go out on a date with him. Taylor told Chad she would love to go out on a date with him. Troy and Gabriella were happy that their friends were going on a date. Troy and Gabriella had also exchange phone numbers too.

Troy and Chad walk the girls back to their cars. Taylor told Gabriella she would see her tomorrow. Gabriella then got into Troy's car. Troy took Gabriella home. A few minutes later they arrived back at Gabriella's house. Troy parked the car and went to open the car door for her. Gabriella got out of Troy's car and told him she would see in him in a little bit. Gabriella went into her house. Troy got back into his car and left for home. Troy could not wait to go out to dinner with Gabriella.

Mean while Shelly and her partner Mike had got on the plane. They sat down in their seats and waited for the plane to take off. Mike asked Shelly if she was okey. Shelly told her partner Mike that she was fine. Shelly gave Mike a kiss on the lips before the plane was in the air. Mike was happy that Shelly was okey. A few minutes later the plane was in the air and they were heading to Florida for business. Shelly was happy that she had Mike with her on the trip.

Troy arrived back at his house and parked the car. He turned the car off and got out of it. He went into the house and upstairs to his bedroom. Troy took a quick shower and got dressed for his dinner date with Gabriella. Troy grabbed his wallet, keys and phone before going down stairs. Troy checked the time and left his house. He locked the house up and went to his car. He got into his car and started it up. He pulled out of the drive way and was on his way to pick Gabriella up.

Gabriella took a fast shower and got dress for her dinner date with Troy. She put a little bit of make up on. Gabriella put the finishing touch to her hair. Gabriella grabbed her purse with her keys and phone. She went down stairs to wait for Troy to pick her up. Gabriella wondered where they were going to be eating dinner at. A few minutes later Troy arrived at Gabriella's house and park his car. He got of his car and went up to the door to knock on it. Gabriella went to answer the door and saw Troy standing in front of her. Gabriella stepped out of the house and locked it up. They went to his car and got into it. They left her house and were on their way to the restraunt.

Chad and Taylor were on their way to the movies. Chad asked Taylor what was on her mind. Taylor said to Chad that she is worried about Gabriella being out with Troy. Chad told Taylor that she does not need to worry about Gabriella. Chad told Taylor that Troy will take good care of her friend. Taylor said to Chad that she is worried that Gabriella will have sex with Troy. Chad told Taylor that she will not need to worry about it because Troy is a virgin. Taylor said to Chad how do you know that. Chad told Taylor that Troy told him. Taylor decided to stop worrying after Chad had told her that Troy was a virgin. So they arrived at the movie theater and parked the car.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry that this chapter is some what short. This is just a filler chapter.


End file.
